Battle of Wits
by Rukama
Summary: or a festival. A sports festival. Akihiko was completely certain he'd win...but in the end, how did Junpei do it? Read and find out! PERSONA 3. ONESHOT.


"Hey, Junpei. You joining the sports' festival tomorrow?" Akihiko asked as he examined the boxing gloves in an attempt to look busy.

"Me? Joining? Senpai, I'm_ winning _that festival tomorrow." Junpei grinned, standing from the couch proudly. "You think you're so great, but I'm sure to beat you!" he continued, folding his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I'm not worried. You don't stand as a threat."

"All those girls are going to go head over heels over me as soon as it's over."

"With me as your opponent? Keep dreaming, Iori." Akihiko rolled his eyes, conspicuously wondering how Junpei could be so proud at a futile attempt.

And so the battle begins…

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Akihiko and Junpei, both in their sports' attire, looked at the sign that held the festival's details.

Akihiko looked sharply at Junpei, and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk."

…And walked away to meet up with the others, ignoring Junpei's glare.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

FIRST EVENT: SWIMMING

"_Turn back now, Iori. If you know what's best for you." _Akihiko smirked, getting in position. The only way to keep in focus is to communicate through his Persona.

"_No way! I've gotten this far!" _ Junpei shot back, imitating his action.

"_Junpei, we're just starting."_

"_Oh." _he stared at the pool, wanting to look at something interesting. _"Oh hey! There's a cute girl over ther—!" _he stopped in wide-eyed horror, as he heard the gun shot that signaled the start.

Akihiko got a head-start on him and it stayed that way until the end.

"Tsk, tsk."

He stared down at Junpei who just reached the finish line, crossing his arms in smug victory as his first medal hung around his neck.

"_Dammit." _

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

SECOND EVENT: DISCUS THROWING

"_Damn…this is heavy…" _Junpei groaned at the heavy circular object on his hands.

He looked at Akihiko who didn't seem to be that much in a struggle.

Junpei watched him as he quickly threw the disc like…it was just a plate. That's Akihiko.

After his [unbelievable] distance was measured, he cracked his knuckles, staring at Junpei who looked back with downcast eyes. He knew he can't match that, but he just had to try.

"_Okay Junpei. You can do it." _he encouraged himself, staring at the field ahead of him.

He led out a strong shout, throwing the disc with all of his might. _"I could do it, I could do it…!" _

When he did, he felt all the tension rise from him. _"I did it…" _

"Oi, Junpei. " Akihiko called his attention, trying to keep a straight face. Junpei looked at him point downward, with an eventual smirk on his face.

He looked down, and groaned in defeat. The disc lay only a few centimeters away.

Akihiko shook his head, putting on the second medal around his neck.

"Tsk, tsk."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

THIRD EVENT: HURDLING

"_Okay, Junpei. You might just have a shot at this one." _he encouraged himself, promptly getting into position. No way is some girl going to catch his eye now. He had to win this. He already bore enough humiliation as it is.

"Ready…set…GO!"

The gun shot was heard, and Junpei ran as quick as possible. All he had to do was run faster than Akihiko…right?

"_Junpei, keep your eyes on the track!" _ He heard Akihiko shout through his Persona.

"What the...!" He didn't know he had to jump over the obstacles!

"Oof!" he exclaimed, tripping over the first one. _"Shit!" _the pain from his ankle was unbearable!

"The winner…Akihiko Sanada!" he heard the announcer shout over the sound system.

Akihiko received the last medal and the trophy. He wanted to see to Junpei's injury, but dozens of girls crowded over him. It felt good. No wonder Junpei wanted this so bad.

Seconds later, a few medics ran pass by him to attend to Junpei's sprain.

Suddenly, a few girls whispered to each other. They looked sadly at Junpei being carried onto the make-shift cot.

Immediately, they all crowded around Junpei.

"_Oh…is he going to be alright?"_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I hope it isn't too bad…" _

Aware of this sudden attention, Akihiko looked angrily at Junpei who appeared to look in pain…and delight.

Junpei returned his glare, conspicuously grinning like a madman.

_"Smart move, Junpei." _Akihiko thought in dismay. He'd been outsmarted by the last person he'd ever expect.

Junpei broke his trail of thoughts, using his own words against him.

"Tsk, tsk."


End file.
